never in her wildest dreams
by kerosene v e i n s
Summary: People often compare her to sapphires, along with the rest of her glittering family. It should be rubies, she thinks, and wonders where on earth the blue came from. 30 drabbles centered around Molly Weasley II, challenge response.
1. sapphires

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter world and characters all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. All I own is my writing.

**A/N:** This is my response to the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge over at the HPFC forum. All drabbles revolve around or in someway include Molly Weasley II just 'cause she's an awesome character. The prompt(s) will be in the chapter name for each drabble. As always, all comments and criticism deeply appreciated!

* * *

**1. Sapphires:**

People often compare her to sapphires, along with the rest of her glittering family. It should be rubies, she thinks, and wonders where on earth the blue came from. In any case, if they were sapphires, she'd be the dullest one, or else the one that's been polished so many times it's lost its shine (because she knows that even though her name means _star of the sea_ she's no gemstone) or maybe, not a jewel at all.

What people don't realise is that a different type of sapphire exists. It's the redpinkorange colour of flames and lotus blossoms and it's called _**padparadscha. **_


	2. Love? What do I know about Love?

**Disclaimer:** Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns the Harry Potter places and people. I'm just playing in her playground.

* * *

**2. Love? What do I know about Love?**

Her sister loved her, she knew. She didn't know why (the only reason she could think of was crimson and sticky and running though their veins) or how (the only way she could think of was mechanical and creaky like the inside of a watch) but it was something more than **h-a-t-e** that she felt for her.

Even so, when Lucy smiled pleadingly and whispered -in that whispy voice she used when she hoped she knew something but thought she didn't-

"I know you love me, Molls," she laughed (_cried_) scornfully and said-

"Love? What do I know about Love?"


	3. hundreds

**Disclaimer: **I think this is probably the last time I say it for this fic- I don't own any part of the Potterverse. Everything belongs to J.K.

* * *

**3. Hundreds**

She can feel their eyes on her wherever she goes- dark and accusing and full to the brim of questions so she stalks down the halls, looking everywhere but there, everyone but them, everything but that. Her painted face and frosted lips are terrifying and she's quaking with fear because she's ohsoconfused and ohsobeautiful and she doesn't know when to stop.

(But they say they do even though their gazes speak for themselves (shout- scream, even) -_**why?**_)

And it's because there's not a single reason _why_ and a hundred reasons _why not _and she has no idea where to start.


	4. sunshine

**4. Sunshine**

She remembers a game she used to play with Lucy back when they were small and sisters and unsuspecting. They'd lie on their patchy backyard, brown hair tangled with red, grass stains on their knees (and arms and noses and everywhere) and try to sum up happiness. It was an organised game- they'd take strict turns naming nouns or adjectives or people that described it.

Once, she'd gotten lost in her thoughts and her sister brought her back to reality with a sharp prod in her side and a -_it's your turn Molls_- and-

"Sunshine," she'd said. "Happiness is sunshine."


	5. moonlight

**5. Moonlight**

In her sixth year she watches silently from the forest as her sister hops from toe to toe, twirling and prancing in delight with the Scamander boy by the lake. She's all tinkly laughs and fit-to-burst grins, dodging the water's edge again and again, her starstruck eyes dilated and glowing a bright**bright** blue.

_Suddenly-_

She stops, startled, and shivers in her thin cotton dress, reaching out for (Lysander, she remembers)'s hand. Her face is lit by the full moon and she looks -Molly thinks- enchanting.

A branch snaps.

The couple's eyes scan the darkness and Molly stiffens, turns, and allows the shadows to consume her.


	6. fieryorange hair

**A/N: Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**6. Fiery-Orange hair**

Secretly, she admires _(envies)_ her cousins. Her whole family, infact. Not so much for their warmth or nobleness but for their trademark fiery-orange hair. Her own hair has always been a ghastly pale not-quite-**red**, washed out from years of hair-dye and hair-spray and any other _stiffsticky_ product she could get her hands on.

She cuts Lily's firebright locks in third year, wincing at each cold snip of the scissors and imagining -instead- her own spitefully brassy strands falling to the floor. Her newly shorn-headed cousin thanks her with a hug and a smile.

She never speaks to Lily again.


	7. marked

**A/N: Read and Review!**

* * *

**7. Marked**

On the last day of school, she steals her grandpa's old ford and drives into town. The tattoo parlour she parks by is open and offering a half-price discount on monotone tattoos so she stalks in and sits down, pulling up her sleeve and fixing her black-laced eyes on the man inside.

It's only as she's fishing out the last few muggle coins from her pocket that she really sees the snake and skull on her arm. There's no way she's going to explain it, really, and it's completely unplanned (insensitive) but she smiles.

She's finally marked, and she loves it.


End file.
